Labels with pressure-sensitive adhesive thereon are oftentimes attached to a strip of coated paper (i.e., a backing strip) and stored on a roll. In order to easily remove the labels from the backing strip, automated and semi-automated label dispensers and applicators have been devised. One common type of arrangement releases labels from a label roll by passing the backing strip over a bar or plate and turning or otherwise wrapping the backing strip in an abrupt turn beneath the bar or plate. This turn causes the leading edge portion of the label to separate from the backing strip since the labels are formed of a material that tends to resist the bending necessary to negotiate the turn. However, many existing systems require numerous parts and thus, become increasingly expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, other systems lack effective mechanisms for applying tension to the backing strip as it passes over the plate while separating the label from the backing strip. In addition, existing systems are unable to be supported above a working surface to provide a larger working area for a user.